Mockingbird
by Mocha Latte with Cream
Summary: Disappointment washed over her face. She stared at him with pleading eyes. “I’m dangerous, Amu,” Ikuto whispered, avoiding her gaze. “Go, before I hurt you.”
1. Chapter 1

333 Hey there, this is RainbowNekkoPrincess. Well, I'll sign on and off and stuff as Veronica, because that's my name. =.=

Anyway, here we go! Hope you like.

________________________________________________________________________

_Prologue_

"Ikuto?"

The name echoed loudly throughout the darkened building. Bodies lay everywhere and blood splattered the walls. A figure was peering around from behind a wall, her golden eyes wide and her petite frame shaking violently. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she took in the scene around her. She stepped carefully from behind the wall, her cotton candy pink hair sticking to her forehead as sweat beaded up and made the room feel very stuffy.

Her breath caught in her throat as her foot caught on the color of a shirt.

"Ikuto?" She whispered again.

There was movement from behind her. A few stray papers lying on the floor whizzed into the air, than floated lazily to the ground.

The girl whipped her around, her breathing labored as she met the glinting eyes of a teenage boy before her, half hidden in the shadows. She swallowed and took a step forward.

"Don't come closer!" He shouted angrily. She froze, her heartbeat racing, her head beginning to spin.

"Ikuto," She whimpered.

"Go away, Amu," He snarled. "Stay away from me."

"But Ikut-" Amu stepped forward again, when suddenly Ikuto's arm shot out and pushed her away roughly. She stumbled and fell, bruising her already much abused body. She stared up at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes. She just sat there, looking completely helpless and venerable.

"Go. Away. Amu." He pronounced each word slowly and carefully, as though speaking to a retarded person.

She shook her head.

"LEAVE!" He yelled so fiercely she leapt to her feet. But she did not move. She simply stood there, staring at him.

He stepped forward into the light to reveal his handsome features. He was tall, with untidy cobalt hair and eyes that matched. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, which was all splattered in blood. His face now held a plea, instead of anger.

"Please go."

"N-no."

"Please, Amu. For me." He was practically begging.

She stared at him, and her eyes searched his. She saw nothing, just a blank desire for her to leave. He wanted her gone.

"But I-I-" She flipped through her mind for an excuse to stay, a protest.

He lurched forward before she could finish. His arms wound tightly around her waist, and he closed the few inches between them. Her eyes widened for a moment, than she sighed and closed them. Her hands twisted into his hair, and in the few moments there lips were apart, he whispered her name.

They broke apart, gasping for air. He let go of her, and disappointment washed over her face. She stared at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm dangerous, Amu," He whispered, avoiding her gaze. "Go, before I hurt you."

She tried to catch his eye, than, realizing she had failed, she nodded and calmly turned to leave. Than she turned.

"Oh, and Ikuto,"

He turned, sadness obvious in his eyes. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, than looked him in the eye and whispered, "I love you."

She turned away from his astonished gaze and made her way down the spiral staircase.

________________________________________________________________________

There! Hope you liked. I'm excited about this story. It's really good. (In my mind, anyway.)

This is Veronica signing off! Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

SO! This is Veronica, and I am very proud to announce I got EIGHT reviews! That's right! EIGHT!

…

Okay, that sounds pathetic. PLEASE GET MORE REVEIWERS FOR ME! Also, lovely reviewers, I need two people for my story please leave your name, description, and personality. THANKIES!

Oh, and in case you didn't know, this entire story is in Normal POV.

HERE WE GO!

________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter One_

"Hey, hey, Amu," Rima's voice whispered through the walkie-talkie Amu was holding in her right hand. "See him? Over."

The two girls were out on watch. Watch for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. There was a rumor the old abandoned mansion on Maple Street was his hideout. Of course, no one dared to enter it. So Amu and Rima had agreed on sneaking out in the dead of night to watch for him. If they spotted him, well, both had cameras with them.

_Flashback_

"…_And lastly there is a lunatic loose from the asylum down the road form Seiyo High," Tadase finished up the Gaurdian meeting, smacking a newspaper down on the glass table. The headline read 'PYSCHOTIC TEEN LOOSE FROM ASYLUM' and below was a picture of what looked like, at first glance, a blurred picture of a human, but if you looked closer, it was a handsome teenage boy dashing away from the camera, peeking over his shoulder and saluting the photographer as he fled._

"_What a guy…" Amu muttered._

_Rima stared at the picture. "He's really hot."_

_Amu shoved her lightly, giggling.. "Rima! He's a psycho!"_

"_What's his name?" Nagihiko asked, pulling the newspaper towards him._

"_I don't know," Tadase said, leaning closer to Nagihiko to see the article._

_They scanned it for a moment while Rima and Amu had a whispering fest about boys. There were loud, quick footsteps, and they all looked up to see Yaya running up the stairs, panting._

"_I'm sorry!" She wailed. "My mom and dad went shopping and left my brother with me."_

"_You missed the whole meeting, Yaya," Amu said, giggling as Rima stared at the newspaper, her eyes glazed and her jaw slack._

"_We were just talking about the boy who got loose from the asylum," Nagihiko updated her, looking back down at the article. _

"_There's no name," Tadase murmured. _

"_Oh, you mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Yaya asked._

_Everyone stared at her._

"_How do you know his name?" Rima looked impressed._

"_Oh, his father and mine used to be very good friends, so our fathers lumped us together. But than his father vanished, and I guess Ikuto went insane or something, because he killed five or six people. He even killed people once they put him in the crazy house. That famous singer, Hoshino Utau is his sister."_

_There was silence. Amu and Rima's jaws had dropped._

_The ring of the school bell broke the silence, signifying the end of the day._

_End of Flashback_

"No, over," Amu glanced around. She and Rima were both dressed in all black- black jeans, black long sleeved shirt, black baseball hat, and black converse. Amu thought she looked pretty good, if she did say so herself.

The reason they were talking through walkie-talkies was because Amu was on one side of the mansion and Rima was on the other. The mansion wasn't one of those huge things. On the outside it looked like a regular house, but on the inside it looked amazing. They knew because they had been in there earlier.

"What time is it? Over." Rima's voice broke the silence and made Amu jump.

"11:30," Amu hissed. "Now shut up! Over!"

"Shit! I forgot my mom was making ravioli tonight! Over!"

Amu stared at the walkie-talkie, her mouth hanging open. "What the fuck? Over."

"I LIKE ravioli! Over!" Rima argued over the line

"Whatever! Just shut up! And can we stop saying over!?"

"Okay. Over."

Amu sighed and hit herself in the forehead, cursing Rima silently.

Suddenly there were footsteps. Very, very quiet footsteps, but in the silence Rima and Amu were engulfed in, both could hear them clearly.

A figure was padding up the long winding driveway quickly.

"OHMIGOD!" Rima squealed over the line. "I SEE HIM! OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD!"

"SHUT UP, RIMA!" Amu snarled in a hushed whisper.

The figure stopped and stared at the side of the house Amu was crouching behind. She peered over the edge, and unfortunately, he had changed course and was coming towards her. Her heart raced, and her head began to spin with excuses- She had gotten lost; she was playing manhunt and had strayed to far; she was looking for her cat; her sister was gone and she was checking every abandoned house to make sure her sister wasn't playing in them like dollhouses; Rima who? She turned so that her back was pressed against the house. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed he wouldn't come any closer.

She didn't hear anything else. She opened her eyes and peered around the edge of the house.

Bad idea.

Her face almost rammed right into his. He was about an inch from her face, looking at her curiously.

And even though she knew a psychotic killer was about inches from her, she could only think of one thing;

Rima was right. He was hot.

He was tall, with untidy cobalt hair and eyes that looked like the ocean, endless tunnels of gorgeous dark blue color. His face was heart-shaped, and he wore almost the exact thing as Amu, only it was more boyish and he wasn't wearing a baseball hat.

"Hi," He said. She shivered; ACK, SEDUCTIVE VOICE! "What's your name?"

"A-Amu," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and praying he wasn't going to kill her.

"Amu," He looked thoughtful, than straightened up and offered her his hand. "My name is Ikuto."

She took his hand, than let go almost immediately, startled. His skin was ice cold. He titled his head to one side, confused.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, than took his hand again and pulled herself up.

"Amu!? Amu, are you okay? Are you dead?! DID HE KILL YOU!??!" Rima's voice shouted over the speaker on the ground.

Amu cursed herself. Shut up, Rima! Why did I bring you along!?

Ikuto leaned down and picked up the walkie-talkie, frowning. Than he looked at me.

'_What's her name?' _ He mouthed.

"Rima," Amu whispered.

He smiled and pressed the talk button on the side. "Hello, Rima."

Her screamed stopped suddenly, than she stuttered, "W-where's A-amu?"

"She's fine, she's right here." He held the walkie-talkie out to Amu.

She accepted it. "I'm fine, Rima," Her voice was raspy, and she cleared her throat silently.

There was silence on the other line.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT, AMU! DON'T! I HAVE MY CELL, I'LL CAL L THE FIRE BRIGADE!"

"CHILL!" Amu screamed. "BREAHTE, RIMA!"

The sound of hyperventilating on the other line could be heard.

"Breathe," Amu repeated. "In and out. In and out."

Beside her Ikuto suddenly laughed. She looked at him.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrow.

She stared at him, than suddenly her slow mind processed it. She hit him on the shoulder. "You pervert! That-"

The rest of her insult was drowned out by thunder rolling above. Before they could even look up, it started to our sheets of rain.

"Ew!" Amu wailed. "My outfit's going to get all wet!"

A hand locked around her wrist, and she look up to see Ikuto holding tightly to her arm. He turned and began to pull her.

Amu could really see anything, so she simply clung to his arm, squinting through the downpour.

There was a scream, and Amu met the eyes of Rima as she fell over. Her eyes accessed Amu clutching Ikuto's arm, and she gasped.

"C'mon, Rima!" Amu grumbled, reaching down and pulling Rima up. Rima clung to her, hugging her around the waist.

Ikuto ran forward, and Amu and Rima stumbled beside him. He reached the font door and kicked it out of the way. Once inside, Amu and Rima could see properly, but they were too exhausted to care. It was warm, and that's all that mattered.

Ikuto closed the door and bolted the locks. He leaned against it and sighed, closing his eyes.

The sharp tap of high heels came from the hall above the stairs, and all three look up to see a teenage girl there. She was slender, beautiful, with long blonde hair held in pigtails and large amethyst eyes. She wore a short black dress, and she spotted the two girls and crossed her arms. Than she saw Ikuto and her anger changed to happiness.

"Ikuto," She cried joyfully, running down and embracing him. He patted her on the back.

"Utau," He pushed her away as she tried to step up and kiss him.

She turned, looking disappointed that she didn't get a kiss. She spotted the girls again and her disappointment turned to confusion, and a cold glint shone in her eyes. "Who are these girls?"

________________________________________________________________________

There we go! Please R&R! Thankies!

This is Veronica signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! This is Veronica, and I just want to say that the prologue is supposed to be kind of like a flash to the endish of the story.

Anyway, here are the peeps that are going to be in my story! (Did I seriously just say peeps? O.o)

yukikittycatofwisdom and White Moon and Black Sun

YAY FOR YOU GUYS!

Me- yukikittycatofwisdom is a girl, right? Cause if she/he isn't, she/he is still going to be a girl.

Everyone- O.o

ON WITH THE SHOW!

________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

_He reached the font door and kicked it out of the way. Once inside, Amu and Rima could see properly, but they were too exhausted to care. It was warm, and that's all that mattered._

_Ikuto closed the door and bolted the locks. He leaned against it and sighed, closing his eyes._

_The sharp tap of high heels came from the hall above the stairs, and all three look up to see a teenage girl there. She was slender, beautiful, with long blonde hair held in pigtails and large amethyst eyes. She wore a short black dress, and she spotted the two girls and crossed her arms. Than she saw Ikuto and her anger changed to happiness._

"_Ikuto," She cried joyfully, running down and embracing him. He patted her on the back._

"_Utau," He pushed her away as she tried to step up and kiss him._

_She turned, looking disappointed that she didn't get a kiss. She spotted the girls again and her disappointment turned to confusion, and a cold glint shone in her eyes. "Who are these girls?"_

_End of Flashback_

Ikuto's eyes flashed with chagrin.

Utau turned back to him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Well?"

Ikuto shrugged, regaining his cool composure. "I found them outside waiting for me to come home. One of them was very loud,-" Amu rammed Rima in the ribs with her elbow, and she whimpered. "-and than it started raining, so I brought them in here."

"Well, why'd you bring them in here!?"

Ikuto cocked his head to the side innocently. "Well, if I left them out there, they would've caught colds."

Utau seemed memorized by Ikuto's innocent, puppy dog eyes, because she nodded robotically.

"So they can stay?" Ikuto pleaded, like a little boy asking his mom to keep a dog.

She nodded again.

"Where will they stay?" He asked, looking helpless and gorgeous. Amu mentally slapped herself and scowled. Stupid, seductive, beautiful, perverted psycho.

Utau straightened up and blushed, glancing at Rima and Amu from the corner of her eyes as though hoping they hadn't seen her strange stage.

"I-I don't know," She confessed, trying to avoid Ikuto's eyes.

Ikuto put on a cute pout. "Couldn't they stay with Sora and Yuki?"

This shook Utau out of her love struck chance. "Sora won't like it," She said uncertainly, staring at the two girls. Amu felt self-conscious under her cold gaze.

"Please?" Ikuto begged, grabbing hold of her chin and turning her face so that she looked right into his eyes. Her face flushed a dark red.

"Sure, sure," She mumbled.

He smirked and pulled away. "Good."

There was awkward silence, in which Utau and Ikuto stared at each other. Amu felt impatient; would one of them just freaking lead them to a warm and dry bed?!

The sentence replayed in her mind, replacing 'one of them' with 'he' and 'them' with 'me'. She giggled out loud, and both whipped around to stare at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Well, I guess I'll take them there," Utau murmured. Ikuto nodded than, with a small gust of air, he vanished. Just out of nowhere. He just vanished.

Amu let out a small scream, and Rima's jaw dropped.

Utau turned towards them. "Breathe." Now that Ikuto was gone, her cold attitude had returned and she looked ready to pull out a knife and murder both girls. "He does that a lot. C'mon, I'll introduce you to Sora and Yuki."

She marched up the stairs, with Rima and Amu scrambling up behind her. She continued down a long, dark hallway that reminded Amu of a horror movie.

"I should have stayed home and eaten my mom's ravioli," Rima muttered beside her. Amu shoved her in the ribs with her elbow again.

Than began to appear at the end of the hallway. A small light, but it grew as they neared. And as the light grew, the noise grew.

The noise was what sounded like a regular guitar. Than suddenly a voice began, and what it was saying made Amu and Rima shiver. The voice was repeating, _'Mama, we're all gonna hell'_. It kept repeating that when it reached, _'Mama, we're all gonna die'_ and the guitar raised its volume so that it was more rock and rollish. It hit the chorus and one line made Amu shudder; '_We'll let the fire just bathe us, yeah'. _**(A.N. YAY! MY CHEM!)**

The song continued and when Amu entered the room, she was shocked to see it was not a rock concert. It was two girls sitting on a bed.

One of them was bouncing up and down on the bed, her legs crossed. She looked like she had to pee REALLY badly. Her hair was long, jet black, and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a blue tutu, a bubble gum pink corset top, and bright yellow knee-high converse. (**A.N. I actually wore this outfit once. It was AWSOME!)**

The other girl was the one playing the guitar and singing. She was sitting cross-legged too, and was playing a long, black electric guitar. Her voice was like an angels, yet she was singing a horrible song. Her eyes were dark blue and her hair was the same black as the first girl's, only with blue streaks in it. She wore white shorts and thigh high socks with black combat boots. Her shirt was black with red trim over it, and as the girls walked in, she looked up, but didn't miss a beat in her song.

The first girl bounced of the bed and threw herself at Utau.

"HI UTAU!" She squealed.

"Hi, Yuki," Utau's cold attitude faded as she embraced the way to hyper girl.

"Yuki, this is... um..." Utau looked at them. "I don't know your names."

"Amu."

"Rima."

"Amu, Rima, this is Yuki. That's Sora," Utau pointed to the girl on the bed, who had gone back to her song.

"Sora, they'll be staying with you, okay?" Utau spoke carefully.

Sora nodded without looking up.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I couldn't write more (and if there are a lot of spelling mistakes) New Years Party going on!

Happy New Years!

This is Veronica signing off!

Please R&R!


	4. NOTICE!

Veronica- Um, hi people! This is Veronica (obviously; if it wasn't me it was probably Arianna hacking my account!).

Arianna-chan- HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!

Veronica- (sweatdrops) I'm not sure you even know what 'take offense to that' means.

Arianna-chan- Of course I do! Um.... (frowns) Wait a sec! Where's Amu and Ikuto!?

Both- (looks around)

Amu- (stumbles out of bedroom)

Veronica- Amu! What were you doing in there!?

Ikuto- (walks out behind Amu smirking) What _wasn't _she doing in there?

Arianna-chan- Touche.

Veronica- Anyway, reviewers, the reason I put this notice up is because I had an epiphany for a new story and I NEED to write it! So... MOCKINGBIRD IS ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!

Arianna-chan- WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?

Veronica- WHAT?!

Ikuto- DID YOU SAY SOMETHING AMU!?

Amu- WHAT?!

Ikuto- OF COURSE WE CAN GO BACK TO THE BEDROOM! (picks up Amu)

Amu- NOOOOO! WAIT!

Veronica-.... o.O

Arianan-chan- Woot woot. (pulls out binocular) LETS SPY ON THEM!

Veronica- (shakes head) Only my friends...


End file.
